


Dino rancher and the Dragons

by JinxEclipse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Noodle Dragons, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Rancher Jesse McCree, Sweet Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxEclipse/pseuds/JinxEclipse
Summary: Jesse McCree was known for his dinosaur ranch. He loved his dinos with all his heart. One day he happens to stumble across a tiny dragon, a grumpy and injured dragon at that. Who did it belong to though?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've created.  
> I was inspired by my friends, and I felt like trying it out. I might be a little slow on updating and will learn on the way!

Jesse loved mornings like this, sun just peaking over the horizon casting a orangish, yellow glow. The breeze still freezing from the night before.

Jesse McCree owns a ranch that contains his dinosaurs. He loved them all to death. He was the main caregiver of all his dinos, but of course he had helpers.

Hana was a sweet girl who took the job after a few months of opening the ranch. Hana helps with the herbivores and the omnivores.

Lucio was an upbeat guy who came along with Hana. He loved to spread his music with him everywhere. He kept all the carnivores calm when they got rowdy.

Angela was one of their doctors. She comes by every so often to check up on his dinosaurs, making sure their healthy.

Stretching in his bed, Jesse stands up thinking on what his plans were today. He takes a quick shower, dries his hair with a towel, and brushes his teeth.

He puts on his favorite plaid button down shirt, jeans, his signature hat and his boots. He exits his room and heads down creaky stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was already lively with Hana and Lucio making breakfast. Jesse smelt bacon, eggs and toast being made.

Lucio was wearing headsets, most likely listening to music, and eating. Hana was at the stove serving herself some bacon and eggs, toast hanging out of her mouth.

Lucio notices Jesse entering the room. “Hey Jesse! We made bacon and eggs with toast, there's also coffee making!” Lucio said with a chippery voice.

Hana sits down at the table and looks at Jesse, “There's some mail and a few crates that came in for the water dinos!”

Jesse smiled, “Thank ya’ for the food, I'm mighty starvin’!” grabbing a plate. He pours himself some coffee, walks over to the table, sits down and proceeds to stuff his face with bacon.

Lucio stands, “I'm going to go check on Mr. T, see if he's in a mood.” Lucio grabs his set of speakers and walks out the back door.

Hana looks out the small window that’s placed just above the kitchen sink, watching as Lucio hops into a jeep, and drives past the reinforced stone walls.

Hana turns towards Jesse, “Yo, do you have anything major to do today?”

Jesse looks up from his polished plate, “Nah, was just goin’ to feed Sweet Tea an’ take her for a jog, why?”

“I'll need help with Steve later today. I have lessons with a tamer in town this afternoon.”

Hana walks over and takes Jesse's dishes and slips over to the sink, washing them off.

“I coulda’ done that.” Jesse mumbled.

“You've got things to do, old man!” Hana grins. Putting the plate on the rack.

“Hey! I'll let you know that I'm only 29!” Jesse snorted.

“That's old in my book, old man!” Hana cackles. She finishes the cup and runs to the living room before having anything thrown at her.

Jesse stood up grumbling, “I'm not old…” walking through the kitchen and slips out the back door.

Jesse flicks his hat up a bit and observes the ranch. He appreciated the sun rises’ warmth against his sun kissed skin.

 _‘Today feels like it will be an intriguing day.’_ Jesse thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been posted earlier, but I had to attend my birthday and a cousin's! Heres chapter 2!

Making his way down the bumpy dirt road, Jesse heads for Sweet Tea's enclosure. 

  Hana was already with Steve, cleaning his enclosure and washing him down, while Jesse tends to Sweet Tea first.

  Sweet Tea was a loving creature. She couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried. She was allowed to mingle with the herbivores because of this. Jesse would've allowed her to walk with him into town, if it wasn't for her being a rex. People would have made an outrage at the sight of his loving Sweet Tea.

  Jesse pulls up to her enclosure and hops out of the jeep. He pops open the trunk and get out a crate, ordered specially for her.

  He walks up to the large gates and opens it to enable him access. Walking through, he sets the crate on the ground and stands up straight.

  Looking around the densely forested area, he doesn't spot Sweet Tea. Jesse brings his hand up to his mouth and whistles loudy.

  Distant thumping of footsteps could be heard, slowly getting closer. Branches snapping and twisting can be heard. Everything stills a few moments later.

  In the tree line, Jesse can see a pair of hazel brown eyes staring at him.

  The next thing he knows a heavy weight pounces on him, giving him playful headbutts. 

  “Sweetie! Yer really heavy ya’ know!” Jesse said but was muffled by Sweet Tea's body. He lightly shoves at her. Sweet Tea slowly stands up to her full height.

  She notices the crate that Jesse placed on the ground. Sweet Tea walks over to the crate, inspecting it happily. She sniffs around it and starts pushing it slightly. 

  “Hold on girl!” Jesse laughs quietly at the curious rex. He walks over to the crate and pulled at the top of it. Inside layed a few stacks of meat ranging from steak to fish.

  Jesse looks up at Sweet Tea and sees the stars in her hazel eyes. He gives her the go ahead and she dives headfirst into the crate.

  Chuckling, Jesse heads over to a small shack with all the equipment he needs. He heads inside spotting the power lift to the right and a few riding harnesses to the left. Grabbing the power lift, he pushes it over to the saddles. He walks around the power lift, picks up the harness, and puts it on the lift. He picks up a red padding with yellow designs as well.

  Eyeing the shack, Jesse concluded that he has everything he needs. He exits the shack with the power lift and comes face to face with a very funny sight.

  Trying and failing to contain his laughter at the sight of Sweet Tea. Sweet Tea had the crate over top her head, trying to get it off herself.

  He walks over to Sweet Tea and clicks his tongue, gaining her attention. She lowers her heads for him, while Jesse pulls it off with a laugh.

  “Yer silly Lil’ T, ya know that?” He pats her on the snout. He backs and takes ahold of the power lift again, “Ok, I'll need you to walk over there sweetheart.” He says while pointing at a small set of stairs next to the shack.

  Sweet Tea slowly walks over to the set of stairs and stands there expectantly. Jesse pushes the lift next to the stairs, and presses a button to lift the equipment higher. He climbs the small steps up to gain access to her back. He hefts the pad onto her back, then heaves the large saddle onto her back, making sure it was snug. He steps down off the stairs to secure the straps on the saddle.

  Jesse backs up and observes his handy work, he thinks about grabbing a bit. The sound of impatient stompings makes him chuckle. He grabs a bit just in case something shows up again. He doesn't need another repeat of Sweet Tea chasing a squirrel.

  He clicks his tongue to gain her attention again. He goes back up the stairs and pats her rump. She gets the message and leans down slightly for him to be able to get on her back. Jesse hoists himself up onto her back and pats her neck, “That'a girl sweetheart!”

  Jesse reaches into his pocket and grabs a small remote for the doors. Pressing the button opens the doors, that he previously walked through, all the way.

  Jesse holds onto the horn of the saddle, while Sweet Tea jogs out of the doors and onto the dirt pathway. His hat almost falls off in the process of Sweet Tea full on running towards their usual spot.

  Jesse whistles causing her to slow down to a walk. “We're headin’ to Steve's pen sweetheart.”

The sudden smacking of a tail on the ground has McCree huffing a laugh. She always loved to mess with Steve.

  Sweet Tea takes a left on the dirt road towards Steves pen. Shortly Jesse sees the gate to the pen and calls for Sweet Tea to stop.

  Hana was in the grassy field with Steve, riding around the outer borders of his pen. She notices Jesse and Sweet Tea and directs Steve over to them.

  “Yo, was wondering when you'd get here old man!” Hana says as she approached them. Jesse, grumbling at being called “old man” again, says, “Ya know yer an ass right!” Hana barks a laugh at that and pats Steves neck.

  “I'll have to head out soon, but I fed and washed down Steve. I'll be back in a few hours.” Hana says and leads Steve over to Jesse and smacks him on the back. “I'm gonna be in town for a while. Do you need anything while I'm out?” Jesse thinks about it, scratching his growing beard, “If ya see Genji could you tell him I'll need his help with somethin’?”  Hana turns a bit and looks at Jesse, “I don't think he'll be available right now, didn't you hear that his brother is moving into that old house down the road?”

  Jesse looks at Hana surprised at finding out his best friend since school was keeping this from him. “He didn't tell me anythin about this!” Jesse exclaimed. He wonders who this ‘mysterious brother’ is.

  Hana snickers, “I wouldn't blame him! Knowing you, you'd most likely flirt with his brother!” patting his back, “Well I think I should get going before I'm late!” She walks Steve over to his shed and jumps down, “Hey old man! Could you take care of Steve for me?” Jesse nods at her and nudges Sweet tea, walking over to Hana. He jumps down off of Sweet Tea's back and walks over to Hana. She gives Jesse a hug, says goodbye, and hops into the jeep she drove in.

  Jesse takes 10 minutes to get the saddle and pad off of Steve. He pulls the bit out of Steve's mouth and hands him an apple from a bucket in the shed.

_________________________________________

Sweet Tea was tired by the time they made their way back to her enclosure. Worn out by the tussle she and Steve had while Jesse was busy.

  Taking everything off of Sweet Tea was a task in and of itself. She didn't help one bit and just layed there. Jesse huffed after he got everything off of her, “Yer a pain sweetheart.” Sweet Tea responds by lightly kicking in his general vicinity.

  He says goodbye to Sweet Tea, after giving her some treats, and locks up her enclosure. Pulling the keys for the jeep out of his pocket he walks to the car. Jesse hops in and puts the keys into the ignition. He pulls out onto the dirt road and heads for the house.

  It was only 6pm when he looked at the time. He was tired from all the work today and just wanted food and sleep.

  Something ran across the road ahead of him. Jesse instinctively slams the breaks and looks out his window, but he doesn't see what it was. He thought it was his imagination, until he heard noises coming from a bush to the left. 

  Jesse cautiously steps out of the jeep and approaches the bush. As he gets closer, the bush starts to glow a bright blue.  _ ‘Ok Jesse McCree this might be the dumbest thing you've done since yer early 20's.’  _ Jesse thinks to himself. He moves the branches of the bush and gets blinded with light. The blue light dies down after a few seconds.

  Jesse slowly opens his eyes, unable to comprehend the sight before him. Laying in front of Jesse in the grass was a tiny, unconscious dragon that emanated a blue glow. Jesse rubs at his eyes, unable to believe that a tiny blue dragon was sitting in front of him.

 He looks it over and notices that it was injured. Jesse scoops up the dragon and cradles it in his large hands. “Well where did you come from lil’ buddy?” Jesse stands up and walks over to his jeep, he takes his hat off while walking and places the dragon in it.

  He opens the passenger door and gently puts it in the seat. He stands up and scratches his forming beard, “Well I don't rightly know where ya came from, but Genji could probably help.” He looks back over at the bushes and hums, walking around to the drivers side he jumps in.

  His phone pings, alerting him of a new message. Jesse picks it up and unlocks it. Its was from Lucio.

**[6:06] LuLu:** **_Yo boss, you get lost or something? We have dinner almost ready!_ **

**** **[6:07] Jesse:** **_Nah, just ran into something. Will be there in a second._ **

**** **[6:08] LuLu:** **_Ok man, you hurry before the food gets cold!_ **

  Jesse turns off his phone and puts it in the phone holder. He looks over at the unconscious dragon and wonders how he'll show this to Hana and Lucio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile, I have art commissions that need to be done! Here you guys go, chapter 3!

Jesse pulls up to the house and turns off the car. He steps out and walks to the passenger side door. While Jesse was driving, he dubbed the tiny dragon "Noodle", since it looks like a noodle.

Noodle passed out from the exhaustion that's draining its body. He carefully picks up his hat containing Noodle inside. He placed his spare serape, that he got from the back seat, on top of Noodle to keep it warm. He kept Noodle in his hat close to his chest.

He walks up the gravel pathway and up the creaky steps to the porch. When he goes for the handle of the door it opens before he could get to it. Jesse looks up and sees Hana and Lucio with a totally not suspicious smile on their faces.

"Took you awhile old man." Hana says as if not trying to hide something. "We have dinner ready, it's your favorite!" Lucio chips in, smiling. 

Hana gasps and stares into the hat Jesse is holding, seeing Noodle inside. "O.M.G, Lulu he has one too!" Lucio sees Noodle and sighs in relief. Jesse was confused, what were they gonna try to hide. They both sped away before he could even ask.

Jesse follows them inside and into the kitchen. He lightly sets Noodle wrapped in the serape on the middle of the counter, and sets his hat back on his head. 

Lucio heads into the living room, "Hang on I'll get them!" A few seconds later he returns with one of his bright green hoodies, and he places the hoodie on the counter next to Noodle. "Hana found them on the side of the road when coming back."

The hoodie starts to move and a snout shows out of one of the arm sleeves. Another small dragon pops out, the same color as Noodle, but one of its horns were gone, broken.

Noodle started to move when the other dragon came out of the hoodie. Little squeaks were coming from Noodle and the other dragon perks up. Noodle peeks out of the serape and looks at the other dragon. It immediately dashes for Noodle. Jesse tries to catch it before it gets to Noodle, but it slips through his fingers and wraps its body around Noodle. They started purring and Jesse, Hana and Lucio just stare in confusion and astonishment.

"Hey Jess do you think their siblings? They look alike." Hana whispered. Now that she said that they do look alike.

"I don't know? Maybe?" Jesse whispers back. Lucio stood to the side with a smile on face his face. "I think they are guys." He says.

Noodle was tangled up with its "twin." The other dragon licks at the wounds on Noodle. Noodle licks at the mane on the other dragon in return, purring contently. The care they put into cleaning each other says many things.

Jesse hums, steps back and grabs his phone from his back pocket. Taking a quick picture of the dragons. "Imma text Genji and see if he can come take a look at them." 

Hana turns and grins, "Hey Jess, maybe he'll bring his mysterious brother along!" Jesse groans and stalks into the living room, sitting down.

[6:20] Jesse: Hey Genji are ya' busy tomorrow?

[6:22] Genji: Yo! I'm not too busy, just helpin' bro move in!

[6:23] Jesse: I've got 2 visitors over at my house that are in the form of tiny blue dragons Do you know anythin about that?

Jesse sends the picture of them just in case.

[6:25] Genji: OH SHIT BRO! You found them for us! My bros dragons disappeared a bit ago and we couldn't find them!

[6:26] Jesse: Well one scared the crap outta me by running in front of my jeep. Was on the way back from Sweet Tea's enclosure!

[6:27] Genji: Well bro, we'll be there tomorrow to pick them up. Anija is putting away some of his stuff rn and is really tired. If something happens call me!

Jesse sets his phone down on the coffee table, and groans for the hundredth time today. "Hana, Lucio! We'll have visitors tomorrow afternoon!"

Hana walks into the living room with two plates filled with food. "Okie dokie! We're finally gonna meet Genji's bro tomorrow! I wonder if he's as wild as him, or has the same dyed hair!" Hana says while handing the plate to Jesse. He grabs it from her and starts to dig in.

The dinner tonight was Jesse's favorite: Steak, Green beans, and fluffy yeast rolls.

After they finished dinner they decide who's gonna keep the dragons in their room. Hana and Lucio said that they have electronics in their rooms and were afraid the dragons would chew them. It was decided that Jesse would have them in his room, since he had no electronics aside from his phone charger and TV.

Jesse walks into the kitchen and finds the dragons sleeping. He carefully picks up the serape and tiny dragon bundle and heads towards the creaky stairs. He walks up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom. Opening the door, he shuffles in and sets the serape-dragon bundle on his large bed. They shift a bit before getting settled.

Jesse walks over to his closet on the opposite side of the room. He takes out a pair of grey sweats, and a "save a horse, ride a cowboy" t-shirt.

He dresses into the selected clothes and brushes his teeth. He walks over to his bed and stands in front of the bundle, thinking.

'Now where would I put you two?' He muses on the thought and looks around. He looks back at his bed and says its large enough for all of them.

He moves the bundle to one side of the bed. They shifted again to get comfortable. Signing, Jesse lays down on his bed and starts thinking.

'I wonder who this brother is? What would he look like?' He thinks about this for several moments, trying to picture him in his head. He passes out from today's work and falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
